paranoid
by wulan.a.ayu
Summary: ini karya dari zknow di zknow.
1. Chapter 1

Paranoid : Prologue

Posted on 9 Juni 2012

KRRIIING!

_BRAK_

_DUAK_

_GUBRAK_

"GYAAAAAAH! TELAAAT!"

.

* * *

.

**Paranoid**

_-Z-_

.

**_YunJae Fanfiction_**

.

Warning : **BLOOD!** OOC! YAOi! AU! REAL PERSON! TYPO!

Rate : M (karena ada adegan berdarah nanti. Bukan lemon!)

Disclaimer : Themself!

.

_PROLOGUE_

.

* * *

.

Pria yang bernama lengkap Jung Yunho ini berlari secepatnya ke arah sepeda miliknya yang dia letakkan di dalam garasi. Dengan cepat Yunho membawa sepedanya keluar dari garasi dan secepatnya Yunho menginjak pedal sepeda dan mengoes sepedanya dengan cepat ke Sekolah menengah atas di salah satu sekolah terkenal di Seoul. Hari ini adalah pelaksanaan test untuk memasuki SMA itu.

Hanya saja karena semalam Yunho begitu serius belajar untuk ketiga mata pelajaran utama—Matematika, IPA serta Inggris—dirinya sampai-sampai lupa waktu dan baru tidur jam dua dini hari. Hal itulah yang membuat dirinya terlambat sekarang.

"Aish, kalau telat tidak ada perpanjangan waktu! Pelajaran pertama Matematikaaaaa… _Andwae_!"

Berusaha keras, Yunho memacu sepedanya untuk berlari lebih cepat. Berkali-kali Yunho hampir menabrak beberapa mobil atau kendaraan lain. Hanya saja beruntung Yunho selamat dan sesampainya di gedung sekolah itu, Yunho sudah terlambat 10 menit. Belum mencari kelas yang akan dia tempati untuk test. Aish, sial sekali dirinya.

Segera Yunho menitipkan sepedanya ke satpam yang berjaga. Dia sudah tidak punya waktu untuk mencari tempat parkir! Setelah merasa sepedanya aman, Yunho segera berlari ke gedung sekolah yang megah itu. Langkahnya yang lebar serta kakinya yang panjang sangat amat membantu!

Masuknya dia ke dalam gedung SMA itu, Yunho bertanya ke guru yang tidak sengaja lewat di hadapannya. Yunho menyodorkan kartu pesertanya untuk bertanya ruangan tempatnya. Dengan nafas pendek-pendek Yunho bertanya.

"Maafkan aku ji-jika menggangu, a-anda tahu ruangan ini?" ucap Yunho dengan nafas berat.

Guru itu menautkan alisnya heras. 'Ini pasti anak yang terlambat' batin guru itu sambil meraih kartu peserta Yunho. Setelah mengamatinya selama tiga detik, dia mengembalikan kartu itu ke Yunho, "Lantai dua, pojok kanan dan dekat kamar mandi._Palli_! Kau sudah terlambat 12 menit!"

Segera Yunho menunduk sebanyak 90 derajat. Dan kembali dia memacu kakinya untuk berlari ke arah tangga. Hais, matematika itu pelajaran yang dia benci. Jika waktunya berkurang terus menerus, bisa-bisa dirinya tidak bisa menyelesaikan soal matematika!

Yunho buru-buru membuka ruangan kelasnya. Segera dia menunduk dan sedikit memekik, "Maaf saya terlambat."

Dua guru yang menjaga ruangan itu menatap Yunho datar. Salah satu dari guru yang memiliki rambut kecoklatan mendekati Yunho dan menjulurkan tangannya meminta kartu peserta Yunho.

Segera Yunho menyerahkan kartu pesertanya yang sedikit lecek.

Guru itu memandangi kartu peserta Yunho sebentar. Setelah itu dia segera mengembalikan kartu peserta Yunho sekaligus dengan soal serta lembar jawabnya, "Segera duduk. Tidak ada perpanjangan waktu untukmu. Dan ingat, jika salah pointmu berkurang dua dan jika benar pointmu lima. Jika kau mengosongkannya, pointmu nol."

Yunho mengangguk mengerti dan segera berlari kecil ke arah satu-satunya sisa bangku yang kosong. Berarti hanya dirinya yang terlambat!

Sedikit malu memang saat tahu dialah yang satu-satunya terlambat dan menjadi perhatian seluruh siswa disana. Tapi Yunho berusaha menepis itu dan segera mengisi identitasnya di lembar jawab setelah mengeluarkan semua alat tulisnya.

Sebelumnya Yunho menyempatkan diri untuk berdoa sejenak meminta pertolongan dari Tuhan.

.

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya. Terdapat 40 soal untuk 120 menit. Dan semua soal dapat dia kerjakan dengan benar kecuali tiga nomer terakhir. Soal itu tampak sangat sulit di matanya. Segera Yunho melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Masih ada sepuluh nomer terakhir! AARGH! Ayo JUNG YUNHO! Kau pasti bisa.

Perlahan Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi membungkuk. Melakukan peregangan kecil dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi sambil tetap fokus ke kertas yang berada di hadapannya.

Mata Yunho beredar ke seluruh siswa yang ada di ruangan ini. Yah tiga soal kosong tidak masalah sepertinya. Dari pada dia asal menjawab dan mendapatkan minus.

Hahaha! Banyak siswa yang memasang wajah stress. Mulai dari menjambaki rambutnya sendiri sampai membuat coret-coretan abstrak di kertasnya. Dan pandangan Yunho berakhir ke laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya. Yunho berada di barisan paling belakang. Pria berambut coklat di sampingnya menduduki tempat bagian ujung dan Yunho berada di sebelahnya.

Ck… Sekarang mau masuk musim panas, tapi kenapa pria di sampingnya menggunakan jaket? Aneh! Apa dia sedang sakit?

Pria di sampingnya sudah menutup kertas soal dan jawabannya. Wajahnya seperti mengatakan bahwa dia bisa menyelesaikan semua soal itu seperti sedang membalik telapak tangan. Sesekali pria yang memiliki pipi yang tirus itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

Hei… sepertinya Yunho bisa berteman dengannya. Iya kan?

.

* * *

.

Yunho menghela nafasnya kesal. Sekarang jam tiga dan masih ada tiga puluh menit sampai ujian bahasa Inggris ini selesai. Ini adalah pelajaran terakhir untuk test-nya.

Tch, saat istirahat tadi dia hendak berkenalan dengan pria yang disampingnya. Hanya saja pria itu hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng saja untuk menjawab. Dia hanya berbicara di saat di butuhkan. Dan Yunho hanya tahu satu saja. Namanya Kim Jaejoong itu saja! Ck, menyebalkan. Pria di sampingnya pasti anti sosialnya.

Yunho menelungkupkan tangannya di atas meja dan mengenggelamkan wajahnya di atas tangannya. Soal bahasa Inggris ini lebih mudah dari pada yang _appa_nya berikan. Bayangkan ayahnya memberikan soal TOEFL untuknya latihan. Menyelesaikan 600 soal dalam 2 jam! Gila!

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri saat mendengar suara yang agak bising. Matanya menatap helikopter yang sedang berterbangan, 'Pasti sedang latihan militer' desis Yunho dalam hati mengingat sekolah ini hanya berjarak satu kilometer dari tempat perlatihan militer.

Saat Yunho hendak menggerakan wajahnya untuk kembali terbenam di atas tangannya yang terlipat, Yunho sekilas melihat pria yang berada di samping kirinya—Jaejoong—sedikit bergetar. Segera Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya.

Dengan mata kepala sendiri Yunho melihat Jaejoong menatapi helikopter itu dengan raut ketakutan. Apa yang terjadi? Yunho dengan jelas bisa melihat punggung Jaejoong bergetar dan sedikit demi sedikit Jaejoong memundurkan posisi bangkunya. Seolah-olah sedang menghindar.

_DAR_

Yunho sedikit menyeregit kaget saat mendengar suara ledakan. Itu pasti ulah orang-orang yang sedang berlatih militer itu! Ck, kenapa harus menggunakan bahan peledak juga? Pasti sedang belajar melempar granat!

Yunho mendengus pelan. Lihat saja 10 tahun lagi dia juga akan ikut pelatihan militer dan bisa mengendarai helikopter itu!

_Deg_

Entah kenapa pandangan Yunho tiba-tiba kembali tertumbuk ke arah Jaejoong. Pria yang menggunakan jaket putih itu perlahan menutup mulutnya dengan wajah ketakutan. Hey… ada apa dengan dia?

"GYAAA!"

Yunho melonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong menjerit histeris. Begitu juga dengan para pengawas yang berada di sana. Kedua pengawas itu segera berlari ke arah Jaejoong. Mereka bertanya apa yang terjadi.

Tetapi Jaejoong tidak merespon. Jaejoong terus memundurkan tubuhnya hingga dirinya terjungkal ke belakang.

Hey, Yunho memiliki perasaan juga, kan? Pria itu segera bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Jaejoong yang sudah terjungkal ke belakang dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok di belakangnya. Jaejoong menggeleng-geleng takut. Pupilnya mengecil dan tubuhnya bergetar kuat.

Tuhan… Yunho tidak pernah menemukan orang yang memasang raut ketakutan seperti itu! Bahkan Yunho seakan-akan bertemu dengan orang yang hendak dicabut nyawanya.

"Hey, Jaejoong-ah…" Yunho menepuk pundak Jaejoong pelan. Kedua pengawas yang mengelilingi Jaejoong juga menatap Jaejoong khawatir.

Merasakan ada tepukan di pundaknya, Jaejoong segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho. Pria itu masih menampakan raut ketakutan. Dan sentuhan Yunho barusan memberikan dampak yang sangat besar.

Pria itu menjerit sangat keras.

_Hingga akhirnya tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan._

Yunho melotot ke arah Jaejoong yang jatuh pingsan ke arahnya yang notabene berada di samping Jaejoong sedari Jaejoong terjatuh dari kursi.

Perlahan Yunho menyelipkan tangannya di bawah paha Jaejoong dan punggung Jaejoong. Perlahan dia mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong.

_Ringan_

Tidak seperti perkiraan Yunho. Awalnya Yunho mengira Jaejoong sangat berat karena terlihat sangat gendut dengan jaketnya yang cukup tebal. Ternyata berat pria ini sangat ringan!

"A-aku akan membawa Jaejoong ke UKS. _Seasongmin_ menjaga di sini saja. A-aku sudah menyelesaikan soalnya. Se-sepertinya Jaejoong juga sudah selesai."

_Gugup!_

Yunho sangat gugup saat ini. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya untuk menolong orang lain. Eits, bukan berarti Yunho tidak pernah menolong sebelumnya. Pernah sih tentu saja, tetapi tidak pernah separah ini!

Kedua guru itu mengangguk dan segera mengumpulkan soal dan lembar jawaban milik Jaejoong dan Yunho. Selain itu pandangan semua siswa yang berada di kelas itu masih tertumbuk ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mungkin mereka cukup kaget atas jeritan histeris Jaejoong.

Segera dengan langkah besar Yunho membopong Jaejoong yang pingsan. Setelah diberi tahu bahwa ruang kesehatan ada di lantai satu dan ruangan dekat pintu masuk, Yunho segera membawa Jaejoong kesana.

Khawatir!

.

* * *

.

Yunho duduk di bangku kosong di samping Jaejoong. Pria itu menelusuri Jaejoong yang masih pingsan. Sesampainya disini, Yunho tidak menemukan siapapun. Sepertinya petugas yang berjaga tidak ada. Maka dari itu Yunho segera berinisiatif membaringkan Jaejoong di salah satu ranjang.

Setelah itu Yunho memeriksa suhu tubuh Jaejoong yang ternyata normal. Kalau begitu mengapa Jaejoong menggunakan jaket tebal?

Setelah memastikan Jaejoong tidak terkena apapun, Yunho segera menggerakan tirai yang berada di sekitar ranjang itu dan membuat ranjang yang ditiduri Jaejoong tidak terlihat oleh orang luar.

Yunho menatap sekeliling ruangan kesehatan itu.

_Bosan!_

Dia sudah menunggu Jaejoong sekitar 15 menit dan pria itu masih tidak sadar.

"Ngh…" Pandangan Yunho segera bergerak ke arah Jaejoong yang tampak mengerang tidak nyaman.

Perlahan Yunho menyibak selimut yang Jaejoong gunakan. Yunho berinisiatif membuka jaket Jaejoong. Lihat saja wajah pria yang tampak cantik itu telah basah karena peluh. Pasti Jaejoong kepanasan!

Perlahan Yunho menurunkan resetling jaket Jaejoong. Perlahan Yunho menggerakan tubuh Jaejoong agar tangan Jaejoong keluar dari jaket tersebut.

Dan…

_OMONA!_

Yunho melotot kaget melihat lengan Jaejoong yang terdapat banyak luka! Segera Yunho menarik tangan kanan Jaejoong ke atas agar dapat memperhatikan luka-luka Jaejoong. Pasalnya Jaejoong menggunakan kemeja putih polos dengan lengan pendek dan membuat kedua lengannya sedikit terekpose!

Aigo… walaupun luka-luka yang tergores itu tidak dalam, tapi banyak sekali! Bahkan Yunho tidak bisa menghitung seberapa banyak luka-luka yang berada di tangan Jaejoong. Ke-kenapa ini? A-apakah Jaejoong dilukai oleh orang lain.

Yunho menelusuri tubuh Jaejoong dari atas kepala sampai bagian perut Jaejoong. Dan mata Yunho menatap serius ke arah bercakkan kemerahan yang sedikit tersebar di bagian pinggang Jaejoong.

Yunho menegak ludahnya gugup. Sebenarnya ini tidak sopan, tetapi Yunho sangat penasaran! Perlahan Yunho menarik ujung baju Jaejoong hingga tampak lah pinggang Jaejoong.

DAMN!

Kulit Jaejoong mengelupas dan memperlihatkan daging kemerahan. memang bentuknya hanya berkisar satu senti. Tapi kulit dikelupas! Itu pasti sakit sekali.

Mumpung Jaejoong belum sadar, Yunho segera berjalan ke arah meja yang berisi obat-obatan, perban serta alat-alat kesehatan lainnya.

Tangan Yunho sedikit bergetar untuk mengambil obat-obat itu. Tadi adalah pertama kalinya Yunho melihat daging manusia secara langsung.

Mengerikan! Lihat saja, Yunho sudah mulai meneteskan keringat dingin sangking ketakutannya.

Aigo… Sebenarnya Jaejoong ini siapa?

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Maafkan aku yang telah membuat fanfic baru *deepbow*

Setidaknya aku sedang libur dan kemungkinan bisa mengurus fic-fic yang lain ^^, aku mohon bantuannya kepada semua readers!

Ini psikologi fic! Aku udah memikirkan fic ini matang-matang! Dan aku suka.. ;D

.

Ada yang mau menebak Jaejoong kenapa? *grin* Ini penyakit yang gw sukai! Jaejoong punya dua penyakit kejiwaan! Lol~

.

Review doong~ Kalo ficnya susah-susah begini kalo ndak ada review aku loyo #digeplak Yunho#

**_Review_**~ **_Review_**~ ntar aku kasih pelukan.

**Yang ndak review tak poppo sampe pingsan (="= )**


	2. Chapter 2

Paranoid : Chapter 1

Posted on 17 Juni 2012

Warning : **BLOOD!** OOC! YAOi! AU! REAL PERSON! TYPO!

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Themself!

.

* * *

.

**_Last chap:_**

_Kulit Jaejoong mengelupas dan memperlihatkan daging kemerahan. memang bentuknya hanya berkisar satu senti. Tapi kulit dikelupas! Itu pasti sakit sekali._

_Mumpung Jaejoong belum sadar, Yunho segera berjalan ke arah meja yang berisi obat-obatan, perban serta alat-alat kesehatan lainnya._

_Tangan Yunho sedikit bergetar untuk mengambil obat-obat itu. Tadi adalah pertama kalinya Yunho melihat daging manusia secara langsung._

_Mengerikan! Lihat saja, Yunho sudah mulai meneteskan keringat dingin sangking ketakutannya._

_Aigo… Sebenarnya Jaejoong ini siapa?_

.

* * *

.

**Paranoid**

_-Z-_

.

**_YunJae Fanfiction_**

.

* * *

Yunho mengacak rambutnya kesal. Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman tentang masuk atau tidak dirinya ke SMA pilihannya. Ibunya membangunkan Yunho pagi-pagi untuk segera berangkat dan mengecek hasilnya.

Langkah Yunho terasa berat, berkali-kali dia menguap. Pasalnya sejak semalam dia terlalu fokus dengan _game_ baru milik Yoochun—sahabatnya—sampai larut kedua sahabat sejak kecil ini bermain tanpa kenal lelah. Dan barulah pada pukul 3 subuh mereka berdua tertidur dengan TV tetap menyala dan joystik masih mereka berdua genggam.

Yoochun yang berjalan di samping Yunho terkadang oleng dan hendak terjatuh begitu saja mengingat betapa lelah dirinya.

Hei, apakah kalian tahu, mereka berdua terus berada di sekolah yang sama sejak masih di taman kanak-kanak hingga sekarang. Bahkan mereka berdua juga memilih test di SMA yang sama. Bedanya Yoochun waktu itu lebih rajin hingga datang terlebih dahulu ke tempat test, tidak seperti Yunho yang bangun kesiangan.

Maka dari itu, sekarang ini Yunho dan Yoochun berjalan beriringan menuju SMA yang dimaksud.

"Ini semua salahmu, _pabbo_! Coba saja kau tidak membeli game baru, pasti tidak akan seperti ini," Yunho terus menggerutu hal yang sama sepanjang perjalanan. Padahal jelas-jelas semalam yang heboh untuk memainkan game itu adalah Yunho sendiri.

Kedua tangan sahabat karib itu tertaut. Bukan berarti mereka memiliki hubungan satu sama lain, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika salah satu dari mereka berjalan oleng kesana-kemari, satunya bisa menjaga langkah agar tidak menabrak benda-benda lain. Lagipula, Yoochun sudah memiliki calon kekasih. Ingat, CALON!

"YUNHO-_AH_! YOOCHUN-_AH_!"

Deg

Mendengar lengkingan super keras, kesadaran Yunho dan Yoochun segera bangkit. Perlahan kedua sahabat itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati orang yang nomor satu perlu dihindari.

_SHIM CHANGMIN_

LARI!

Yoochun dan Yunho segera memacu langkah mereka menjadi lebih cepat untuk menghindari Changmin. Rasa ngantuk yang sedari tadi mengusik mereka entah kenapa bisa terbang begitu saja.

Changmin yang ditinggal menggerutu kesal. Tetapi detik selanjutnya dia kembali tersenyum sumringah saat melihat Junsu datang ke arahnya sambil membawa sepeda. Kedua teman akrab itu menyeringai satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya Changmin lompat ke arah tempat untuk penumpang di belakang Junsu. Setelah memastikan Changmin sudah duduk, segera pria dengan rambut hitam itu menjalankan sepedanya untuk mengejar pasangan YunChun.

_Rasakan pembalasan kami…_

Setelah dekat dengan Yunho dan Yoochun, Changmin segera mengeluarkan benda andalannya dari plastik yang sedari tadi dia pegang. Lari Yunho dan Yoochun, sama sekali tidak ada tandingannya dengan kecepatan sepeda Junsu yang terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya karena aura balas dendam Junsu menguar.

Katak hijau berada di tangan kanan Changmin. Hewan yang membuat Yoochun mengeliyat jijik.

Setelah mereka hampir berpapasan, Junsu memelankan sepedanya sambil memberikan kode kepada Changmin. Dan selanjutnya Changmin meletakan katak hijau itu di atas kepala Yunho.

Mata Yoochun yang sedari tadi melihat Changmin segera terjatuh ke arah tangan Changmin yang meletakan sesuatu di atas kepala Yunho.

Benda hijau.

Berkaki

Bermata besar.

Bernama Katak

"GYAAAAAAH!"

Junsu segera mengoes sepedanya lebih cepat! Teriakan Yoochun membuat Junsu dan Changmin tertawa keras dan kabur secepatnya untuk melihat hasil test masuk SMA mereka.

Hahaha, mereka berempat benar-benar… walaupun sudah berteman lima tahun lebih, hobi untuk saling mengusili satu sama lain tidak pernah hilang. Bahkan menurut kabar, Changmin sengaja memilih SMA yang sama dengan Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu, agar kegiatan nista ini tetap berlanjut.

.

* * *

.

Yunho, Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu tampak berdiri berjejer di depan papan pengumuman. Jika dilihat dari jarak jauh, mereka semua tampak seperti teletubies. Terutama untuk Junsu. Sejak masuk liburan, dia semakin malas dan membuat berat tubuhnya naik!

"K-kita berhasil," desis Changmin sambil menunjuk namanya, Yunho, Yoochun serta Junsu secara bergantian.

Sontak keempat orang itu segera saling berpandangan sampai akhirnya mereka berempat saling berpelukan sambil terlonjak kecil.

Aw~ masa muda yang indah.

"Karena kita lulus, ayo main!" Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya ke atas sambil mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Kita main ke vilaku!" ucap Yoochun bahagia sambil merangul Junsu.

Diam sejenak, sampai semua mengangguk setuju dan segera berlari ke rumah masing-masing untuk berkemas dan siap-siap.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Su. Kenapa kau jadi gendut sekali?" ujar Yoochun polos sambil melirik Junsu.

"WHAT?!"

.

Yunho yang baru saja sampai ke rumahnya segera berkemas-kemas. Betapa dia sudah membayangkan liburannya diisi dengan tinggal di vila Yoochun yang dekat pantai itu. Pasti sangat menyenangkan! Belum lagi, menurut pengalamannya, masakan para _maid_ di villa Yoochun itu sangat-amat enak!

Dengan tidak sabar, Yunho menuruni tangga sambil membawa tas besar di tangan kanannya, "Eomma, aku pergi! Sampai bertemu minggu depan," ujar Yunho cepat sambil mengecup pipi ibunya.

_'LIBURAN! AKU DATAANG~'_

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong mengeratkan jaket yang dia gunakan dan berlari kecil ke arah papan pengumuman yang sudah sepi dari orang banyak. Matanya bergerak cepat mencari namanya. Dan binggo!

Namanya tepat berada di bawah nama Yunho. Pria yang dia temui saat test kemarin-kemarin. Pria yang membuatnya kesal sekaligus malu. Bagaimana tidak, saat setelah dia pingsan, Jaejoong mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan topless dan banyak perban serta plester menempel di tubuhnya. Berarti analisisnya mengatakan bahwa Yunho sudah mengetahui aibnya. Dan saat dia terbangun, berbanding lurus dengan Yunho yang tidur dengan wajah kelelahan di sampingnya. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong buru-buru menggunakan kemejanya lagi dan berlari pulang.

Setelah memastikan namanya ada yang berarti dia lulus untuk masuk SMA yang dipilhkan bibinya, Jaejoong segera kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya—di bawah pohon apel depan sekolah—buru-buru Jaejoong kembali menaiki sepedanya yang terparkir dan dengan cepat dia mengoes sepeda merah itu untuk kembali pulang ke rumah bibinya.

Sekarang sudah jam dua belas siang. Berarti sudah lima jam Jaejoong bersembunyi di belakang pohon apel tadi. Dirinya memang anti sosial. Hal ini yang membuat Jaejoong menunggu keadaan sepi terlebih dahulu sebelum mengecek pengumuman test masuk SMA.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara, Jaejoong memarkirkan sepeda merahnya di samping pekarangan rumah bibinya—yang sekarang menjadi rumahnya juga.

Dengan langkah pelan, Jaejoong memasuki rumah minimalis tersebut. Bahkan saking pelannya, Jaejoong sukses tidak menimbulkan suara sepercikpun. Setelah masuk, Jaejoong segera membalikan tubuhnya untuk menutup pintunya.

"Ehm, Joongie? Kau sudah pulang?"

Tubuh Jaejoong sedikit menegang. Buru-buru dia membalikan badannya dan melihat wanita separuh baya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Senyum Jaejoong terkembang dengan paksaan.

Wanita berumur 45 tahun itu buru-buru berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, "Bagaimana hasilnya? Kau masuk?"

Jaejoong yang awalnya diam pada akhirnya mengangguk pelan dengan senyuman kecil.

Wajah wanita itu yang awalnya tampak khawatir serta penasaran segera berubah ceria. Refleks dia menepuk tangannya karena bahagia. Mengingat dirinya tidak memiliki anak serta sang suami telah menceraikan dirinya, kehadiran Jaejoong satu bulan yang lalu adalah anugrah baginya. Setidaknya dia tidak tinggal sendirian di rumah ini.

"Ah! Bibi akan masakan makanan enak untuk merayakannya. Joongie mau apa?" ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak-gerak sendiri sangking senangnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, "Terserah bibi."

.

Jaejoong segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur kamarnya. Kamar bercat biru langit yang baru satu bulan menjadi tempatnnya.

_Nyut_

Buru-buru Jaejoong mendudukan tubuhnya saat rasa perih di punggungnya menjalar. Dengan cepat Jaejoong melepas jaket yang dia gunakan lalu berlari kecil ke arah kamar mandi, setelah membuang jaket itu ke sembarang arah.

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya hingga memunggungi kaca yang berada di atas wastafel. Kepalanya dia miringkan agar bisa melihat ke arah punggungnya yang berdenyut tadi.

"Aigo…" segera Jaejoong melepas kaus hijau yang dia gunakan. Tangannya bergerak liar untuk mencari noda darah yang terjiplak di bajunya. Setelah menemukan sebuah bulatan merah gelap di baju itu, Jaejoong segera mencuci noda kemerahan itu di bawah wastafel. Setidaknya dia harus menghilangkan noda ini sebelum mengering dan berbekas di bajunya.

Ck, jika keluarganya tidak di pindahkan ke Israel sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Jaejoong tidak akan seperti ini!

Seketika tubuh Jaejoong menegang saat mengingat kejadian di masa lalunya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena takut sedangkan matanya menatap kosong ke pancuran air yang dikeluarkan oleh kran wastafel.

_Deg_

Mata Jaejoong membulat saat air kran itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah darah. Tangannya yang memegang baju hijau yang dia gosok sedari tadi langsung melemparkan baju itu kesembarang arah, sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Ketakutan mulai merayapi tubuh rapuh Jaejoong. Tangan kirinya bergerak untuk menutupi matanya sedangkan tangan kanannya menjambaki rambutnya kasar hingga beberapa helai rambut terpaksa lepas dari kulit kepala Jaejoong.

Bukanlah ketenangan yang Jaejoong dapat saat terdiam dan berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang sedari tadi menderu hebat. Jaejoong malah merasa gelisah serta takut. Ketakutan yang semakin merayap membuat Jaejoong terpaksa membuka laci yang berada di bawah wasfatel. Tanganya bergerak mengambil peniti serta korek api yang dia letakkan disana.

Buru-buru Jaejoong menyalakan korek api tersebut hingga mengeluarkan api yang dia gunakan untuk membakar peniti perak yang akan dia gunakan sebentar lagi.

Setelah ujung tajam peniti tersebut telah terbakar, Jaejoong segera menggerakan peniti yang panas tersebut untuk melukai lengan dalamnya. Tangannya bergerak liar agar ujung peniti tersebut mengorek kulit putihnya yang jarang bersentuhan dengan matahari.

Panas, sakit…

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya saat rasa panas dari peniti yang baru saja di bakar mengorek luka di lengan dalamnya.

Sampai pada akhirnya Jaejoong menusukan ujung peniti tersebut dan perlahan menggerakan peniti itu dengan gerakan memutar hingga ujung peniti perak itu merobek sel-sel di bawah kulitnya. Membuat darah bercucuran dan membasahi lengan hingga tangan Jaejoong.

Rasa sakit ini… membuat Jaejoong melupakan semua masalahnya. Rasa sakit yang dominan ini, membuat perhatian Jaejoong teralih dan melupakan semua masalahnya.

Setelah hasratnya terpenuhi, Jaejoong mengarahkan peniti itu ke arah air yang masih mengucur dari kran kamarnya. Membersihkan darahnya dan me-lap peniti itu dengan handuk miliknya.

Sekilas Jaejoong melirik wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin. Dirinya sangat payah dan lemah… saat ada masalah dia akan melukai diri, saat terkenang masa lalu dia akan melukai diri lagi.

_Self Injury yang menyedihkan._

Setelah semua peralatannya telah tersimpan dengan baik, Jaejoong mengusap air dari kran ke arah lengannya yang berdarah. Tangannya meraih kotak obat di sampingnya dan mengambil obat merah.

Darahnya sudah berhenti. Sekarang tinggal di obati saja.

"Shhh…" saat obat merah itu menyentuh lukanya yang masih basah, Jaejoong hanya meringis nyeri.

Hei, walaupun Jaejoong suka melukai diri sendiri, bukan berarti Jaejoong senang jika ada orang yang melukai dirinya. Ingat dia anti sosial. Bagaimana dia bisa mengizinkan orang lain melukai dirinya jika dirinya sendiri tidak suka berkenalan dengan banyak orang? Lagi pulang melukai diri sendiri itu berbeda dengan dilukai oleh orang lain.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Jaejoong menutup luka di punggung serta lengannya dengan plester. Dia mencari baju berwana hitam dengna lengan panjang agar jika darah kembali mengalir, bibinya tidak akan curiga.

"Joongie, turunlah… bibi sudah masak makanan kesukaanmu!"

"_Arra_."

.

* * *

.

"PANTAAAI!"

Seorang Shim Changmin dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata berlarian menuju laut yang membentang sejauh mata memandang. Saat air sudah sampai perutnya, Changmin segera melompat begitu saja hingga seluruh tubuhnya terendam dengan air.

Yunho yang melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Kedua tangannya sibuk meratakan sunblock ke seluruh tubuhnya yang tidak di tutupi pakaian. Yunho berdiri di bawah payung pantai hanya menggunakan celana yang menutupi hingga dengkulnya.

Sedangkan Yoochun hanya duduk diam di bawah payung pantai, dengan ipod dan buku. Tidak lupa kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya.

"Yah! Kalian meninggalkanku!"

Sontak Yoochun dan Yunho menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang dan mendapati Junsu menggunakan celana renang ketat yang menutupi sepertiga pahanya dan jaket putih untuk menutupi tubuh toplessnya.

Dan hal yang membuat Yoochun tertawa terbahak-bahak adalah bola karet dengan warna biru dan berpola bebek kuning yang di bawa Junsu. _Aigo_, seperti anak perempuan saja…

Refleks Junsu melempar bola kuning itu ke arah kepala Yoochun. Memangnya tidak boleh membawa bola ini?

"Ayo main voli aiiir," bujuk Junsu sambil kembali mengambil bola karet yang tadi dia lempar ke arah Yoochun. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja terkena kecupan manis oleh bola Junsu.

"_Aniyo_! Kulit putihku bisa terkontaminasi," desis Yoochun sambil kembali membaca buku yang dia bawa.

"Yah! Dasar _yeoja_!" balas Junsu sengit sambil merebut sun block yang baru saja selesai Yunho gunakan.

"Wha—" sebelum Yoochun selesai membalas perkataan Junsu, Yunho segera menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Kalian berdua, bertengkarlah… aku duluan," ujar Yunho sambil menunduk dan meraih papan selancar yang dia letakkan di samping kakinya. Ini papan selancar hadian ulang tahun dari Yoochun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Papan putih dengan bercak biru dan bertuliskan nama Yunho di bawahnya.

_'U-know Yunho'_

Saat menerima papan ini, Yunho hanya bisa diam dengan wajah tolol. Papan selancar tidak semurah buku atau kaset PS yang Yunho koleksi. Hanya saja mengingat Yoochun berasal dari keluarga kaya raya Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk saja saat menerimanya.

Ck, Yoochun sangat kaya! Bahkan di umurnya yang masih 15 ini, Yoochun sudah memiliki mobil Lamborgini berwarna merah. Jika Junsu serta Yunho tidak marah-marah dan melarang Yoochun menggunakan mobil sebelum berumur 17—umur yang ditetapkan pemerintah untuk dapat mengendarai kendaraan bermotor—mungkin Yoochun sudah berpergian kemana-mana dengan mobil mewahnya. Hey, bukan karena Junsu atau Yunho iri, hanya saja mereka mengkhawatirkan sahabat mereka yang masih berada di usia labil. Selain itu mereka tidak ingin Yoochun mengandalkan uang untuk melakukan apapun. Buktinya, Junsu hampir mencekik Yoochun saat Yoochun mengatakan bahwa dia bisa menyogok kepala sekolah dari SMA yang mereka inginkan agar bisa masuk dengan mudah.

Selain itu mereka berada di pantai yang persis di depan vila pribadi milik keluarga Yoochun. Dan hal yang membuat tercengang, di pantai seluas ini, hanya ada mereka berempat saja. Wow…

Yunho segera berlari menyusul Changmin dengan papan selancar dia bawa di tangan kanan. Meninggalkan pasangan YooSu yang saling menatap tajam.

"Ah, ya… ngomong-ngomong, Su. Kau _sexy_ menggunakan itu. Terutama pantatmu yang me—"

_DUAK_

.

* * *

.

Teletubies kita—Yunho, Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu—berdiri berjejer melihat papan yang menunjukan kelas mereka. Ck, mereka berempat ini benar-benar menghalangi siswa lain yang ingin mengetahui kelas baru mereka.

Changmin yang berada di paling depan sungguh tidak tahu diri. Tingginya yang di atas rata-rata membuat Yoochun serta Junsu berdecak kesal.

"Yunho dan Junsu berada di kelas X-1."—Yunho serta Junsu segera ber-_high five_—"Yoochun di X-3 dan aku X-4. Yah! Kenapa bisa terpisah seperti ini?" gumam Changmin sambil melihat papan yang menunjukan kelas mereka di SMA baru mereka.

"Ck, dasar kepala sekolah bodoh. Aku akan segera kesana dan menyuruh mengganti pengumuman ini agar kita sekelas," desis Yoochun dan hendak beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Hanya saja Junsu satu detik lebih cepat dan menarik lengan Yoochun, "_Gwenchana_~ kita harus beradaptasi! Jangan andalkan uangmu terus. Sebelum aku bakar uang-uangmu, Park Yoochun!"

Yoochun terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya dia menghela nafas bosan, "Iya-iya… terserah kau, Su," ucap Yoochun tidak rela. Ck, dia ingin sekelas dengan Junsu, Yunho atau Changmin. Setidaknya mereka adalah orang yang bisa menengangkan emosinya yang mudah meluap.

"Oke, kita berpisah disini. Saat istirahat, kita harus bertemu lagi!" ucap Junsu sambil memperbaiki posisi ranselnya. Setelah itu Junsu menarik lengan Yunho untuk pergi ke kelas mereka, meninggalkan Yoochun serta Changmin yang mengangguk dan saling berpandangan.

Sekilas sebelum Junsu benar-benar membawa Yunho ke kelas mereka, mata Yunho menatap sebuah nama.

'Kim Jaejoong. Kelas X-4'

.

* * *

.

Junsu tampak sibuk memainkan ponselnya dengan Yoochun berada di sampignya yang sesekali melirik ponsel Junsu. Changmin serta Yunho hanya memakan makanan mereka dengan lahap mengingat sekarang sedang istirahat makan siang.

Mereka tampak asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masih sampai Changmin memecahkan suasana.

"Hei, di kelasku ada murid aneh," ujar Changmin setelah meminum air putihnya.

Junsu orang pertamya yang tertarik dengan ucapan Changmin. Segera dia menutup ponsel filp-nya dan memasukan ponsel itu ke sakunya, "_Wae_?"

Changmin menompang dagunya dan menatap ke arah Yoochun serta Junsu yang berada di hadapannya, "Di musip panas seperti ini, dia menggunakan jaket! Dan saat di suruh membuka jaketnya, dia malah menggeleng takut. Aneh…"

"Siapa namanya?" celetuk Yoochun yang tampak mulai tertarik.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Sontak Yunho menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Changmin. Jaejoong? Pria dengan banyak luka di tubuhnya itu? Mengingat Yunho mengetahu mengapa Jaejoong menggunakan jaket walaupun cuaca sangat panas, Yunho buru-buru kembali pura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya. Hei, tidak baik menyebar aib orang lain.

"Ck, aku penasaran dia melakukan itu. Wajahnya memang agak pucat dan dia duduk di pojok kelas seperti menutup diri habis-habisan. Bahkan Joonghyun yang awalnya duduk di sebelahnya memilih untuk pindah tempat saat istirahat ke tempat lain. Dia benar-benar antisosial!" bisik Changmin dengan tubuh bergidik. Meningat hal seperti itu membuat tubuhnya merinding.

Junsu berkedip dan menatap Changmin lebih tajam, "Ada orang seperti itu juga, ya? Aneeh…" desis Junsu sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Aku punya analisis mengapa dia melakukan seperti itu…" bisik Changmin sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya agar pembicaraan ini semakin terkesan rahasia.

"_Wae, wae_?" gumam Junsu sambil ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar tertarik dengan sosok Jaejoong yang diceritakan Changmin. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yunho yang sudah paranoid jika sahabat-sahabatnya tahu tentang apa yang Jaejoong alami.

"Dia adalah…" Changmin sengaja menghentikan kata-katanya dan membuat suasana semakin tegang. Terutama Yunho yang sudah gelisah tidak menentu, "Dia seorang anak dari penyihir jahat!"

_Hening_

YunYooSu menatap Changmin dengan wajah datar. Dan detik yang sama mereka memukul kepala Changmin dengan tangan kanan.

"Teralu banyak membaca komik cukup berbahaya ternyata," gumam Yoochun sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"YAH!"

.

* * *

.

**1 Year Latter…**

Junsu serta Yunho yang tampak sibuk membicarakan klub sepak bola mereka harus dikejutkan dengan lengkingan Changmin yang memangil nama mereka. Satu tahun telah berlalu dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di tahun pelajaran yang baru. Dimana mereka pindah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi kelas dua SMA.

Dan ini hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah.

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Changmin yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya merangkul Yunho dengan bahagia, "_Aigoo_… kita sekelas!" ucap Changmin sambil menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya.

"Kita berempat?" tanya Junsu _excited_.

"_Aniyo_… aku dan Yunho saja. Kau sekelas dengan Yoochun," ucap Changmin lagi.

Junsu terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya bibirnya menyungingkan senyum malu-malu. Dan membuat Changmin menatap datar ke arah Junsu, "Aish, ayo kita tinggalkan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, Yun!" desis Changmin sambil menarik Yunho menjauh.

Ck, padahal baru dua bulan Junsu dan Yoochun jadian. Kenapa mereka berdua seolah-olah baru tiga hari berpacaran?! Aura berbunga-bunga selalu Junsu keluarkan saat melihat Yoochun.

Yunho yang di tarik oleh Changmin hanya tertawa lebar sambil melabaikan tangannya ke arah Junsu yang mengecurut kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Min. Jaej—"

"Dia sekelas dengan Junsu dan Yoochun. Hehehe," ucap Changmin di balas dengan tawa meledek.

Bagiamana tidak, dua bulan terakhir sebelum mereka naik kelas, saat istirahat tiba-tiba secara rutin setiap hari Rabu Yunho melewatkan istirahat bersama Changmin, Junsu serta Yoochun. Dan saat terpergoki, Yunho berada di perpustakaan dan mencuri pandang ke arah Jaejoong yang serius membaca buku.

Yunho saat itu mengaku bahwa dirinya penasaran dengan Jaejoong. Cinta? Tidak ada kata Yunho. Hanya seperti rasa penasaran belaka.

"Yun, berhentilah menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai objek penelitianmu. Kasihan dia sering merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaanmu," ucap Changmin saat mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas baru mereka.

"Begitukah? _Arraseo_. Aku juga malas memperhatikannya lagi," ucap Yunho santai sambil mencari bangku yang akan di dudukinya nanti.

.

* * *

.

**Next year…**

Yunho membuka pintu penumpang mobil Lamborgini Yoochun. Buru-buru dia menggunakan _seat belt_ mengingat Yoochun agak brutal saat menyetir. Karena baru satu bulan sejak Yoochun diperbolehkan mengemudi mobil oleh Junsu.

Mereka berdua terlambat hari ini. Ck, padahal jelas-jelas hari ini adalah waktu dimana mereka masuk ke smester yang baru setelah libur beberapa bulan. Salahkan mereka berdua yang lagi-lagi bermain PS hingga jam 4 subuh! Yoochun serta Yunho berambisius untuk menyelesaikan game itu dalam satu hari dan sungguh saja hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Sekarang sudah jam 8 dan kelas sudah di mulai tepat jam 8! Dan bisa-bisanya mereka baru bisa berangkat sekarang.

Jika tidak terlambat mungkin kedua pria ini akan menggunakan kereta atau bus untuk menuju sekolah. Hanya saja waktu mendesak dan memaksa Yoochun untuk menggunakan mobilnya.

"Siap Yun?" tanya Yoochun sambil melirik ke arah Yunho yang sedang membenarkan dasi yang dia gunakan. Sangking seriusnya dengan dasi, Yunho yanga membalas ucapan Yoochun dengan anggukan samar.

"Kita berangkat!" dan detik selanjutnya Yoochun menginjak pedal gas. Membuat mobil mewah itu berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati jalanan Seoul yang masih sepi.

.

Yunho dan Yoochun berlari terpogoh-pogoh menuju papan pengumuman yang terletak di depan gedung sekolah mereka. Beruntung guru kedisiplinan membebaskan mereka berdua karena ini adalah hari pertama masuk.

"Aku sekelas dengan Changmin dan Junsu. Aku duluan!" ucap Yoochun cepat saat sudah menemukan namanya. Yoochun segera berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang terpaku dengan papan pengumuman di hadapannya.

Tangan Yunho menunjuk namanya yang tepat berada di atas nama orang yang selalu membuatnya terheran-heran.

_'Kim Jaejoong!'_

Walau dia tidak sekelas dengan Changmin, Junsu ataupun Yoochun, jantung Yunho berdegup dua kali lebih cepat melihat nama Jaejoong tepat berada di bawahnya.

Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, Yunho menyungingkan senyuman licik dan segera berlari ke arah kelas barunya, XII-1.

Yunho terdiam sejenak di depan pintu kelas barunya. Sampai akhirnya pria yang sudah berumur berumur 17 itu membuka pintu di hadapannya dan disambut dengan_death glare_ perempuan berusia 25 yang menatapnya kesal.

"Terlambat Jung? Beruntung kami masih melakukan sesi perkenalan. Segera masuk dan cari tempat kosong!" ucap guru itu cepat dengan penekanan di semua katanya.

"Hehehe… _Mianhae_," ujar Yunho sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan beberapa kali menunduk meminta maaf. Tawa kecilnya membuat matanya menyipit lucu.

Yunho segera menyebar pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Bangku kosong…

_'Bingo!'_

Jaejoong tampak duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan sambil memandang keluar kelas dan bangku kosong di sampingnya. Segera Yunho berlari kecil dan menaruh tasnya di meja yang sama dengan Jaejoong.

"Kosong, kan?" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum dan duduk begitu saja di bangku itu. Hal ini sontak mendapat perhatian murid di kelas itu.

Gila! Ada orang yang mau duduk dengan Jaejoong ternyata. Pria aneh yang selalu menggunakan jaket kemana pun dia berada dan apapun kondisi cuacanya.

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho sentak mengertakkan giginya tidak setuju. Pria…

Pria yang mengetahui rahasianya!

.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Paranoid : Chapter 2

Posted on 9 Juli 2012

Warning : OOC! YAOi! AU! REAL PERSON! TYPO!

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Themself!

.

* * *

.

**_Last chap:_**

_Yunho segera menyebar pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Bangku kosong…_

_'Bingo!'_

_Jaejoong tampak duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan sambil memandang keluar kelas dan bangku kosong di sampingnya. Segera Yunho berlari kecil dan menaruh tasnya di meja yang sama dengan Jaejoong._

_"Kosong, kan?" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum dan duduk begitu saja di bangku itu. Hal ini sontak mendapat perhatian murid di kelas itu._

_Gila! Ada orang yang mau duduk dengan Jaejoong ternyata. Pria aneh yang selalu menggunakan jaket kemana pun dia berada dan apapun kondisi cuacanya._

_Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho sentak mengertakkan giginya tidak setuju. Pria…_

_Pria yang mengetahui rahasianya!_

* * *

.

**Paranoid**

_-Z-_

.

**_YunJae Fanfiction_**

.

* * *

Yunho menompang wajahnya bosan. _Seonsaengnim_ yang mengajar di depan kelas terus berceloteh tentang hal-hal yang tidak Yunho mengerti. Banyak siswa yang menguap bosan atau sekedar mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

Hal ini berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejoong yang di sampingnya yang tampak asyik mencatat dan terus memperhatikan guru. Seolah-olah materi yang diberikan sangatlah menarik.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi ke arah Jaejoong. Dia menompang wajahnya dan menatap Jaejoong yang serius di sampingnya.

Hey, selama dua tahun jarang bertemu dengan Jaejoong ternyata Jaejoong banyak memiliki perubahan. Dulu mukanya yang bulat menjadi lebih lonjong dan berbentuk. Rahangnya mulai tegas serta tubuh Jaejoong semakin tinggi. Tetapi yang tidak berubah adalah kulit pucatnya yang seolah-olah enggan bertemu dengan matahari serta… kebiasaannya menggunakan jaket.

Jaejoong mulai tidak nyaman dengan pandangan Yunho yang seolah-olah sedang menelanjanginya. Perlahan dia bersingut ke kiri menjauhi Yunho sambil tetap fokus mendengarkan apa yang guru jelaskan. Dia terus mencatat dan menyimak bukan hanya semata-mata agar mendapatkan nilai bagus dan membanggakan bibinya. Jaejoong hanya tidak ingin diam dan tidak melakukan apapun. Murid lain mungkin bisa diam-diam saling mengirim pesan dari bawah meja atau berbincang-bincang kecil. Tetapi tidak dengan Jaejoong. Dia tidak memiliki teman…

Pekerjaan Yunho untuk memandangi Jaejoong sontak berhenti karena bel pulang berdering nyaring. Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari beberapa murid karena mereka tidak usah mendengar ceramahan tidak bermutu lagi.

_Seonsaengnim_ di depan kelas menghela nafas pelan, "Pelajaran kita untuk hari ini selesai. PR untuk besok, kerjakanlah soal dari halaman 13-20. Kerjakan di kertas folio bergaris secara berkelompok. Satu kelompok dua orang dan akan _seonsaengnim_jadikan nilai ulangan pertama kalian."

Suasana yang awalnya tenang menjadi ricuh. Beberapa siswa mulai melihat sekeliling untuk mencari teman untuk tugas kelompok ini.

"Jaejoong-sshi! Aku denganmu!"

Sontak Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap datar pria yang berbeda tiga bangku dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Jaejoong mengerti maksud orang-orang yang sekelompok dengannya, mereka akan menyerahkan semua tugas itu ke Jaejoong dan membiarkan Jaejoong mengerjakan semuanya sendiri.

Tapi apa daya, Jaejoong tidak berani menolak.

Saat Jaejoong hendak menganggukan kepalanya setuju, Yunho merangkul lehernya sambil melambai ke arah siswa yang hendak sekelompok dengan Jaejoong, "Aku sudah dengannya duluan!" ucap Yunho lantang, "Untuk semua kerja kelompok ke depan aku akan bersamanya terus," ucap Yunho keras, bermaksud agar semua murid dapat mendengarkan suaranya.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Yunho segera menolehkan wajahnya dan memandang Jaejoong, "Nah, sekarang kita mau mengerjakannya di mana? Rumahmu atau rumahku?" ucap Yunho ceria.

Jaejoong menatap datar ke arah Yunho, "Aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri. Tapi, tenang saja. Namamu tetap ada," ucap Jaejoong datar sambil bangkit berdiri dan hendak lewat.

Buru-buru Yunho menutup jalan keluar Jaejoong yang melalui belakang kursinya, "Kerja kelompok itu harus dikerjakan bersama-sama!" mendengar penurutran Yunho, Jaejoong hanya bisa berdecih.

.

* * *

.

"WOOOOO~"

"Pe-pelan-pelan, _pabbo_!"

Jaejoong mencengkram erat pinggang Yunho. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak manusia bermarga Jung itu? Saat melewati turunan, dia malah semakin keras mengoes sepeda merah yang mereka naiki.

Bukannya berhenti Yunho malah tertawa keras mendengar ketakutan Jaejoong. Ish, walaupun anti-sosial ternyata seorang Kim Jaejoong lucu juga~

Setelah adegan pemaksaan Yunho untuk pergi ke rumah Jaejoong guna menyelesaikan tugas kelompok mereka, sekarang ini Yunho sedang menaiki sepeda merah milik Jaejoong untuk pergi ke rumah Jaejoong. Dan tentu saja Jaejoong duduk di tempat penumpang di belakangnya dengan wajah ketakutan karena Yunho mengendarakan sepedanya dengan sangat ekstrime.

Sungguh dalam hati, Jaejoong lebih memilih mengerjakan semua tugas itu seorang diri dari pada di bantu oleh Yunho. Selain dirinya anti-sosial, Yunho juga pernah melihat tubuhnya yang penuh luka. Dan kesimpulan yang Jaejoong dapatkan adalah Yunho pasti tahu sepercik rahasianya kenapa terus menggunakan jaket.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat. Semoga keselamatan ada padanya.

.

"_Annyeooong_~" ucap Yunho sambil membuntuti Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam rumah minimalis milik bibinya.

_Rapi…_

Itu kesan pertama yang Yunho keluarkan saat melihat-lihat rumah ini. Untuk rumah yang hanya ditempati oleh dua orang saja, ini sudah sangat bagus! Semua barang tersusun rapi dan tidak berdebu. Pasti sering dibersihkan dan dirawat. Tidak seperti rumahnya yang berantakan. Selain karena kedua orang tuanya sibuk, Yunho juga memiliki satu adik perempuan yang pemalas serta selalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri—Jung Jihye. Belum lagi Yunho bukan orang yang suka beres-beres. Keluarga mereka tidak memiliki pembantu, karena bisa hidup layak saja sudah bersyukur. Dia berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana…

"_Annyeong_…" Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wanita tua yang hampir berumur setengah abad itu. Wajahnya yang awalnya terkejut berubah menjadi ceria saat melihat dirinya dan Jaejoong memasuki rumah ini, "Wah… ini pertama kalinya Joongie membawa teman ke rumah," ucap wanita itu dengan senyuman cerah.

Yunho berjalan mendahului Jaejoong dan menghampiri wanita tua tersebut, "_Annyeong ahjumma_… Yunho _imnida_," ucap Yunho sopan sambil menundukan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis melihat bibinya. Sambil ikut menunduk kecil. Memberi tahu bahwa dirinya sudah pulang.

Bibi Jaejoong menepuk lengan Yunho kecil, "Kalian mau makan apa? _Ahjumma_ mau memasak untuk makan siang."

Yunho membulatkan matanya senang. Makan? Hehehe… tadi saat istirahat dia memang tidak makan di kantin karena uangnya habis untuk membeli game terbaru dengan Yoochun kemarin. Setelah membeli game tersebut, dirinya segera menginap di rumah Yoochun dan memainkan game itu hingga tamat!

"_Jinjja_? Ah… _Gomawo_, apapun masakan bibi, akan aku makan!" ucap Yunho senang sambil menepuk tangannya pelan. Hal ini membuat bibi Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Pria muda di hadapannya sangat hyper aktif serta ceria, benar-benar teman yang cocok dengan Jaejoong yang pendiam serta menutup diri. Jika di jadikan couple, pasangan ini akan terlihat sangat cocok.

Eh? _Pasangan? Aish…_

"_Arraseo_, kalian naiklah ke atas," ucap wanita itu sambil berjalan ke dapur. Meninggalkan Yunho yang tersenyum ceria dengan Jaejoong yang diam dan memasang wajah datar di belakangnya.

Jaejoong memilih mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu ke arah tangga, menuju lantai dua. Diikuti dengan Yunho yang masih cengegesan. Sambutan di rumah ini sangat hangat. Tidak seperti saat dia pertama kali ke rumah Changmin… brrr, tatapan menusuk ayah Changmin saat itu menusuknya. Tetapi saat dijelaskan Changmin bahwa itu cara ayahnya untuk menilai temannya, Yunho menjadi mengerti. Buktinya sekarang dirinya dan ayah Changmin bisa bercanda ria karena ternyata walaupun sudah tua, pria itu masih suka bermain PSP di sela-sela waktu senggannya. Hobby yang sama dengan milik Yunho.

Yunho hanya bisa membulatkan mulutnya saat masuk ke kamar Jaejoong. Besar dan rapi!

"Ini kamar _namja_?!" desis Yunho sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

Kamar yang memiliki warna putih serta hitam yang dominan ini terlihat terlalu rapi! Bahkan kamar adik perempuannya tidak serapi ini! Semua barang yang sedikit tetapi tetap lengkap membuat kamar ini tampak sempurna! Lantai marmer berwarna gading dengan karpet bulat biru tua berdiameter dua meter di sebelah ranjang. Di dekatnya ada meja belajar yang bersebelahan dengan lemari pakaian. Ada juga meja nakas serta dinding yang berwarna putih bersih dan jendela tepat di sisi lain ranjang.

Jaejoong tidak merespon Yunho dan meletakan tasnya di atas meja. Buru-buru Jaejoong mengeluarkan buku serta kertas folio. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan semua perkara tidak penting ini!

Yunho melepaskan tasnya dan meletakannya di samping ranjang Jaejoong. Dia menaiki kasur Jaejoong, "Wo! Empuk!" Yunho bersorak kecil dan duduk bersila di tengah-tengah ranjang Jaejoong. Tubuhnya dia lonjak-lonjakan hingga terpantul berkali-kali dengan kasur Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu, kamarku saja tidak seperti ini!" karena tubuhnya masih terpantul-pantul di atas ranjang, suara Yunho menjadi bergetar dan membuat pria itu tertawa sendiri. Membuat Jaejoong hanya menatapnya datar dan duduk di atas meja bulat kecil yang berada di atas karpet.

Jaejoong mengabaikan Yunho dan mulai membuka tugas mereka. Dengan rapi Jaejoong membuat garis, "Nama lengkapmu?" tanya Jaejoong singkat sebelum mulai menulis nama.

"Jung Yunho," balas Yunho cepat. Pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu mulai bangkit dan berdiri dengan lututnya di ujung ranjang Jaejoong. Dengan tangan yang di buka selebar mungkin Yunho membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan membuat posisi tubuhnya tertelungkup.

"AW!"

Yunho segera bangkit dari posisinya. Dia merasakan ada benda tajam yang menggores telapak tangannya. Yunho duduk di pinggir ranjang dan melihat telapak tangannya yang terdapat segaris luka dan darah mulai mengalir dari sana.

"_Appo_…" adu Yunho sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Bibirnya dia kecurutkan seolah meminta perhatian Jaejoong. Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jaejoong yang sedang mencengkram pinsil di genggaman tangannya dengan erat. Wajah Jaejoong memucat seperti melihat hantu. Buru-buru Jaejoong bangkit berdiri dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Membuat Yunho menatap Jaejoong heran.

Tapi Yunho sempat mendengar desisan pelan sebelum Jaejoong menutup pintu kamar mandinya. Kalau tidak salah tadi Jaejoong bilang, 'aku akan mengambil obat.'

Yunho menjilati telapak tangannya dan kembali naik ke atas ranjang Jaejoong. Dengan gerakan merangkak Yunho bergerak ke arah lokasi yang membuat telapak tangannya beradarah. Sebenarnya ada apa di sana? Tajam sekali… hingga melukai tangannya. Apa Jaejoong menyimpan monster di samping ranjangnya? Oke, Jung… kau terlalu banyak bermain game!

Dengan hati-hati Yunho mengangkat bantal sebelah kanan Jaejoong yang dekat dengan jendela. Betapa Yunho terkejut melihat banyak benda-benda kecil nan tajam tersembunyi di sela-sela kepala ranjang Jaejoong.

Yunho menarik satu benda yang dia perkirakan telah melukai telapak tangannya tadi, "Silet?" bisik Yunho pelan. Dia kembali meraba-raba sela-sela sempit itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Takut menemukan benda yang dapat melukainya lagi.

"Peniti."

"Silet lagi."

"Jarum."

"Bross."

"Paku payung."

Tangan Yunho mulai bergetar saat dia mendapati benda-benda yang dia sebutkan berada di sela-sela ranjang Jaejoong. Semua barang tajam itu Yunho letakkan dengan hati-hati di tangan kirinya yang tertadah untuk menampung benda-benda itu.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada benda-benda tajam lagi, Yunho berjalan ke arah meja pendek yang ada di atas karpet dan meletakan benda-benda tajam itu di sana.

Analisisnya terhadap Jaejoong yang dia lakukan dua tahun yang lalu seolah-olah semakin jelas. Buru-buru Yunho meraih laci meja nakas dan memastikan tidak ada benda-benda tajam lagi.

Dua tahun yang lalu saat dia menemukan seluruh tubuh Jaejoong penuh luka, analisis pertamanya adalah Jaejoong di siksa atau Jaejoong menyiksa dirinya sendiri! Jika luka itu bekas kecelakaan jelas-jelas tidak mungkin. Semua luka itu tidak dalam tetapi sangat banyak!

Dan kini dia menemukan banyak benda-benda tajam di kamar Jaejoong! Pilihan kedua—Jaejoong menyiksa dirinya sendiri—semakin lebih memungkinkan ketimbang pilihan pertama!

Sial, padahal Yunho sudah menutup diri dengan masalah luka-luka Jaejoong saat itu dan berusaha tidak mengingatnya lagi. _Tapi ini semua…_

Ini semua membuat Yunho harus kembali tertarik ke dalam dunia Jaejoong.

.

BRAK

Jaejoong menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras. Buru-buru dia berjalan ke arah washtafel dan menyalakan air. Kedua tangan Jaejoong di membentuk mangkuk untuk mengampung air dan air itu dia gunakan untuk membasuh wajahnya. Berkali-kali Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya, namun bayangan akan darah yang tadi dia lihat belum hilang. Malahan di otaknya, dia melihat tangan Yunho mengalirkan berliter-liter darah dengan cepat dan banyak.

_Deg_

Ketakutan Jaejoong kembali muncul.

Darah

Suara tembakan

Teriakan perintah

Rintihan

**Perang!**

Jaejoong mencengkram pinggiran wastafel dengan erat. Tidak boleh… dia tidak boleh melukai dirinya sendiri sekarang. Yunho berada di luar sana dan ini semua akan menjadi kacau!

Yunho… ya, Yunho. Orang yang melihat tubuhnya penuh luka. Orang yang mengetahui rahasianya. Terkadang dirinya melihat Yunho, jatungnya berdetak tidak terkendali. Bukan karena perasaan suka atau apapun, tapi _takut_! Jaejoong takut Yunho membocorkan rahasianya. Dia takut orang-orang memandangnya jijik karena hal itu… dia takut menjadi pembicaraan banyak orang…

Tanpa perintah otaknya tubuh Jaejoong bergerak tidak terkendali. Tangannya bergerak cepat merogoh laci di bawah wastafel. Jaejoong mengeluarkan cutter dari sana dan buru-buru menaikkan lengan jaketnya.

"Jaejoong-_ah_! Buka pintunya!"

Suara gedoran pintu membuat pandangan Jaejoong yang awalnya buram menjadi jelas. Dia menatap nanar cutter yang berada di tangannya. Buru-buru Jaejoong memasukan cutter itu ke tempat asalnya.

Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Dia menyembulkan kepalanya tanpa membuat tubuhnya terlihat. Tanpa banyak bicara, Jaejoong berusaha menatap datar ke arah Yunho yang mengeluarkan senyuman kecil.

"Bibi memanggil. Ayo makan," dengan perlahan Yunho membuka pintu kamar mandi membuat tubuh Jaejoong terlihat.

Deg

Mata Yunho bergerak cepat menatap lengan Jaejoong yang terlihat karena Jaejoong menarik lengan jaketnya ke atas. Yunho melihat jelas goresan yang sudah mengering atau luka-luka baru yang terlihat masih merah.

Sadar dengan arah mata Yunho, Jaejoong segera menurunkan lengan bajunya dan berjalan cepat ke bawah meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku. Sial… lagi-lagi Yunho melihat lengannya yang penuh luka. Bagaimana ini? Yunho pasti memandang rendah dirinya. Self injury?!

Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong turun terlebih dahulu. Dia buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Berusaha mengecek apakah Jaejoong baru saja menyakiti dirinya sendiri? Mata Yunho menatap dengan teliti seluruh kamar mandi kecil milik Jaejoong. Tangannya bergerak menyusuri laci-laci yang berada di kamar mandi. Mencari benda-benda tajam yang lain!

Yunho merasa dirinya harus turun tangan dalam masalah ini. Siapa yang perduli jika dia baru dekat dengan Jaejoong hari ini. Jiwa Yunho yang penuh kasih sayang terasa tersayat melihat teman barunya seperti ini!

"Tch," Yunho berdecak. Dia menemukan banyak korek api atau pematik di kamar mandi. Cutter, peniti, jarum juga tidak lengah dari pandangannya. Yunho mengambil semua benda itu dan buru-buru dan menaruhnya di dalam plastik yang baru saja dia temukan di laci kamar Jaejoong. Di bawah semua benda-benda tajam kesayangan temannya itu.

Yunho hanya bisa diam melihat plastik besar yang berada di tangannya penuh dengan benda-benda tajam. Benda-benda yang dia temukan di seluruh kamar Jaejoong. Di bawah meja belajar. Di bawah karpet. Di bawah kasur. Di dalam laci. Di bawah tumpukan baju.

Kesimpulannya hanya satu.

_Jaejoong benar-benar harus disembuhkan!_

.

.

"Whoaa! Bibi! Ini enak sekali… Aaaa, masakan ibuku saja tidak seperti ini. Aish, sepertinya aku akan sering kemari untuk menikmati masakan bibi," dengan mata berbinar Yunho memakan satu persatu masakan yang berada di hadapannya. Di bandingkan ibunya yang hanya bisa memasak beberapa masakan saja, bibi Jaejoong benar-benar hebat!

Bibi Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan senyuman lebar. Teman pertama Jaejoong yang hadir kemari benar-benar ceria dan penuh semangat. Jaejoong pasti tidak merasa kesepian jika mempunyai teman seperti Yunho.

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap bibi Jaejoong, "Bibi belajar masak di mana?" tanya Yunho dengan nada penasaran sambil tetap mengunyah.

"Aku memiliki restoran."

"Restoran?! Woaa…" ucap Yunho heboh. Pantas saja enak! Bibi Jaejoong memiliki restoran ternyata.

Jaejoong hanya diam melihat bibinya serta Yunho asyik berbicara. Ini pertama kalinya dia makan dengan penuh keramaian seperti ini. Biasanya dia hanya diam saat makan siang dengan bibinya. Paling bibinya memberikan pertanyaan kecil yang membuat Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan gelengan atau anggukan saja.

Namun ini bukan berarti buruk. Jaejoong senang bibinya terlihat ceria. Setidaknya dia baru tahu jika bibinya memiliki lelucon yang bagus. Lelucon yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum samar.

"Kenyaang…" Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi. Dia terlalu banyak tertawa dan makan sepertinya. Bibi Jaejoong sangat lucu! Walaupun hampir berumur setengah abad, tetapi selera humornya tidak pernah surut!

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang masih makan dengan pelan-pelan. Issh, belum lagi Jaejoong tampak memilih-milih makanan yang dia sukai.

"Yah! Kau harus banyak makan daging! Apa enaknya makan sayur saja?! Euuhg," menggunakan sumpitnya Yunho mengambil daging dan meletakannya di atas mangkuk nasi Jaejoong. Aneh! Kebanyakan orang akan memilih memakan daging ketimbang sayur, tetapi Jaejoong hanya memakan sayurnya saja. Vegetarian eoh? Tetapi jika tidak memakan daging Jaejoong mendapat protein dari mana? Ikannya saja hanya di makan sedikit saja oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho terus memandangi Jaejoong yang berada di sampingnya. Menunggu Jaejoong memakan daging panggang yang dia letakan barusan. Yunho tahu, Jaejoong akan merasa terganggu dan memakan daging perlahan-lahan agar Yunho berhenti memandanginya.

Dan benar saja terjadi. Jaejoong dengan terpaksa memakan daging yang Yunho berikan. Bukan berarti Jaejoong membenci semua makanan berdaging. Dia hanya lebih menyukai sayur ketimbang daging. Terkadang wangi dari daging tersebutlah yang membuat Jaejoong jijik untuk makan.

"Aku akan tetap memandangimu sampai kau mengabiskan tiga potong daging!"

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya terpaksa. Sial, Yunho benar-benar mengendalikannya.

Senyuman merekah di bibir bibi Jaejoong. Terkadang dia juga sedih jika Jaejoong hanya memakan sedikit daging. Walau Jaejoong terus menggunakan jaket, dia tahu bahwa tubuh Jaejoong benar-benar kurus. Jaejoong hanya makan sedikit, membawa bekal juga tidak mau. Pagi Jaejoong hanya sarapan satu lembar roti lalu pergi kesekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah, dia juga tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak makan hingga sekolah usai pada pukul tiga. Karena, selain tidak membawa bekal, Jaejoong juga tidak pernah membawa uang. Semua uang yang pernah dia berikan kepada Jaejoong selalu Jaejoong simpan di dalam celengan yang Jaejoong buat sendiri dari kaleng permen bekas. Dia pernah memergoki Jaejoong yang memasukan semua uangnya ke dalam celengan. Dan ini yang membuatnya berkesimpulan seperti itu. Belum lagi celengan itu tidak hanya satu atau dua. Tapi tujuh! Ini semakin membuktikan Jaejoong tidak pernah menggunakan uang darinya.

Selain itu sesampainya di rumah Jaejoong hanya akan makan pada pukul lima sore—seperti sekarang—setelah itu pria itu hanya akan meminum teh saat malam. Atau ngemil kue kering yang bertabur choco chips. Kue kesukaan Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup memakan dua juga, Yunho-sshi. Kasihan Joongie, dia tidak terlalu suka daging," kekeh bibi Jaejoong melihat Jaejoong menyerengit saat potongan daging ke dua masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Yunho mendesah pelan, "_Arraseo_, dua juga cukup~ tapi nanti malam harus makan tiga!" ucap Yunho sambil bangkit berdiri dan beranjak dari meja makan sambil membawa piring bekasnya ke dapur. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang meneguk air putih dengan buru-buru agar semua rasa daging itu hilang!

"Ayo kita kerjakan PR!"

.

.

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya menatap jam dinding kamarnya. Sudah hampir jam enam. Apa Yunho tidak pulang? Hari sudah mulai gelap…

"Sudah jam enam," desis Jaejoong sambil tetap mengerjakan tugas mereka. Tinggal beberapa soal lagi, selesai. Dan sungguh ini di luar perkiraan Jaejoong. Dia selama ini menganggap Yunho adalah murid yang memiliki kapasitas otak yang rata-rata karena sifatnya yang supel. Tetapi dia sangat kaget saat Yunho dapat memecahkan soal sulit. Dia masih ingat Yunho mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya sendiri sambil bilang._'Salahkan IQ-ku yang 142, kkk~'_

Yunho merenggangkan tubuhnya. Dia bersandar di sisi ranjang Jaejoong dan mengambil ponselnya. Mencari salah satu nomor dari beberapa ratus contact di ponselnya.

"_Eomma_?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya saat melihat Yunho berbicara dengan orang di seberang sana.

"Aku hari ini tidak pulang. Ada tugas yang harus di selesaikan. Aku menginap di rumah Jaejoong. Katakan kepada JiHye untuk memberikan makan Taepoong. Oke?_Gomawo_."

Sontak Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Menginap?

"Seragam? Hng, besok pagi aku pulang, kok," balas Yunho sambil tertawa ringan. Mengabaikan Jaejoong yang melotot menatapnya.

"Oke _umma_~ Sampai besok,"

_'Pik'_

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong meletakan pinsil yang sedari tadi dia pegang. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan Yunho. Mereka baru kenal lebih dekat hari ini dan tiba-tiba menginap?! Artinya dirinya harus membungkus tubuhnya seharian dengan jaket agar Yunho tidak melihat luka-lukanya?!

Yunho tersebyum samar dan kembali mengerjakan kembali tugas milik mereka. Tinggal sedikit lagi ini semua selesai~

"Jung Yunho-sshi, jawab ak—"

"Kau mandilah dulu," ucap Yunho datar sambil menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Dia mengambil pinsil di tangan Jaejoong dan kertas yang berisi jawaban Jaejoong, "Aku akan menyelesaikan ini. _Palli_!"

Lebih baik dia menurut dari pada membantah. Seharian dengan Yunho membuatnya muak.

Jaejoong segera berdiri dan memasuki kamar mandi. Tidak seperti tadi siang, dia menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan perlahan. Kedua tangannya dia gerakan untuk membuka jaket yang dia gunakan di depan cermin.

"Aigo," Jaejoong menatap bercak merah di lengan atas seragam sekolahnya. Aish, kenapa dia tidak merasa sakit? Buru-buru Jaejoong melepas seragamnya dan mencuci bercak darah itu di atas wastafel. Namun suara sahutan Yunho membuat tangan Jaejoong berhenti bergerak dan pandangannya kosong.

_'Jangan lukai dirimu, Jae!'_

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf chapter kemarin terlalu banyak lompat-lompat. Aku rasa tidak terlalu perlu untuk menjelaskan dua tahun perjalanan sekolah Yunho hampir tanpa interaksi dengan Jae. Mereka kan baru bertemu lagi di kelas tiga ini.

Lalu…

Penyakit lain Jae itu semacam Trauma atau Paranoid seperti itu (-A-) kalo dateng ke rumah sakit jiwa, pasti ngerti ini. Mereka jika dekat dengan benda-benda yang mereka benci akan jadi histeris nggak terkendali atau gimana gitu.. (-w-) gw serem sendiri kalo ngeliat orang-orang kayak gitu. Tiba-tiba teriak-teriak takut padahal menurut gw nggak ada hal yang perlu ditakutin.

Lalu self injury…

Kalau orang self injury itu lebih banyak yang menutup diri. Kalo ada orang yang suka melukai diri tapi pamer ke orang lain mah, bukan self injury (-A-") nge-gaya doang. Mereka itu seperti orang-orang yang ditindas dari lingkungannya sendiri dan dikucilkan seperti itu~ Orang self injury itu orang yang mencari sensasi lain untuk melupakan masalah dia. Gampangnya, saat orang stress mereka pasti akan mencari cara untuk melupakan stress mereka. Ada yang menangis, ada yang marah-marah, ada yang minum-minuman keras, ada yang merokok, ada yang memakai ganja… semua mereka lakukan untuk menghilagkan rasa takut atau tertekan mereka. Begitu juga dengan orang self injury. Mereka menyakiti diri sendiri untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit hati itu.

Ah, susah di untaikan dalam kata-kata tentang self injury… gw dulu pernah pengen tahu rasanya, tapi temen gw yang seorang mahasiswa psikologi langsung marah-marah (-A-") dan dia menjelaskan tentang self injury… Aish, tapi gw lupaaaaa… /plak

.

Terima kasih untuk yang review, aku senang membaca semua review kalian. Maaf tidak di balas, sedang unmood. (O.O")


	4. Chapter 4

Paranoid: chapter 3

Posted on 21 Januari 2013

**Warning : OOC! YAOi! AU! REAL PERSON! TYPO! Selfinjury!**

_Rate : M_

**_Disclaimer : Themself!_**

.

* * *

**_Last chap:_**

_Lebih baik dia menurut dari pada membantah. Seharian dengan Yunho membuatnya muak._

_Jaejoong segera berdiri dan memasuki kamar mandi. Tidak seperti tadi siang, dia menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan perlahan. Kedua tangannya dia gerakan untuk membuka jaket yang dia gunakan di depan cermin._

_"Aigo," Jaejoong menatap bercak merah di lengan atas seragam sekolahnya. Aish, kenapa dia tidak merasa sakit? Buru-buru Jaejoong melepas seragamnya dan mencuci bercak darah itu di atas wastafel. Namun suara sahutan Yunho membuat tangan Jaejoong berhenti bergerak dan pandangannya kosong._

_'Jangan lukai dirimu, Jae!'_

_._

* * *

.

**Paranoid**

_-Z-_

.

**_YunJae Fanfiction_**

.

* * *

Jaejoong menatap kosong kaca kamar mandinya sambil menyeka rambutnya yang basah. Ucapan Yunho sebelum dia mandi membuat dia syok hingga mandi saja dia menjadi tidak becus. Berkali-kali menjatuhkan sabun atau botol shampo.

_Yunho mengetahui dia seorang self injury!_

Jika tidak seperti itu, tidak mungkin tadi Yunho akan memperingatkan dirinya agar tidak melukai diri sendiri. Hal ini juga yang membuat tangan Jaejoong berkali-kali hampir membuka laci kamar mandinya untuk mengambil benda tajam. Dia stress! Apa-apaan Yunho itu?!

Dada Jaejoong sesak. Berbagaimacam kemungkian buruk berkecamuk di otaknya, membuat dia enggan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Jaejoong mengeratkan jaket yang dia gunakan. Berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia tidak mungkin mengurung diri di kamar mandi! Ini akan membuat Yunho heran.

Pelan namun pasti, Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dengan perasaan takut Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya yang tampak gelap. Berapa lama dia di kamar mandi? Atau lebih tepatnya, kenapa Yunho tidak menyalakan lampu? Jaejoong bergerak tanpa suara menuju saklar lampu. Dia menyalakan lampu dan perasaan tegangnya perlahan sirna melihat Yunho tidur dengan posisi tertelungkup di atas ranjangnya. Masih lengkap menggunakan seragam!

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat jam dinding yang berada di atas pintu masuk. Masih jam setengah tujuh tetapi Yunho sudah tertidur? Aneh sekali.

Handuk yang tadi Jaejoong letakan di atas kepalanya, dia sampirkan di pundak kirinya. Ia duduk di atas karpet dan memandang meja pendek di tengah-tengah kamarnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa diam melihat tugas mereka yang sudah di selesaikan oleh Yunho seorang diri.

_Srek_

Kepala Jaejoong segera mendongak saat mendengar suara dari arah Yunho. Dan detik itu Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berhenti saat mendapati Yunho sedang menatapnya intes.

"Kita perlu bicara," desis Yunho. Dia segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Yunho berjalan ke arah meja dan membereskan semua kertas-kertas serta tugas mereka. Menaruh benda-benda itu ke tas miliknya. Setelah perlengkapan untuk besok sekolah selesai, Yunho berjalan ke arah meja nakas Jaejoong dan membuka laci meja kecil itu.

Yunho mengeluarkan seplastik benda-benda tajam yang Jaejoong miliki. Dengan berhati-hati Yunho membawa benda-benda tajam itu ke atas meja pendek yang ada di atas karpet dan Yunho segera duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

"Jelaskan," ucap Yunho tegas. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Jaejoong dalam.

Jaejoong? Jangan tanya! Pria itu sudah mengigit bibir dalamnya dengan kasar. Tangannya bergerak gelisah dan meremas-remas tangannya sendiri. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Yunho menatap Jaejoong intes, menuntut penjelasan dari pria dihadapannya. Jaejoong hanya diam dan membuat rasa ingin tahu Yunho hampir meledak, "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku…"

Jaejoong menggeleng kecil. Dia mengigit bibir dalamnya saat sekelibat masa lalu teringat.

Jengah. Yunho menjulurkan tangannya hendak menguncang Jaejoong yang hanya diam dan diam. Ayolah, dia menuntut jawaban pasti.

"Jaejoong-ah?" Yunho mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong.

Dan pria itu hanya diam membuat Yunho heran. Orang pasti refleks menjawab saat diguncang seperti itu. Atau minimal mengangkat wajahnya. Tetapi Jaejoong tidak.

Yunho menunduk dan dadanya berdesir kaget melihat mata Jaejoong memerah.

"Jangan sakiti aku…"

"Eh?" Yunho bingung.

Detik berikutnya, Jaejoong menangis histeris.

Yunho syok. Jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang. Dia memegang lengan Jaejoong dan entah mengapa membuat pria cantik itu semakin histeris karena sentuhannya.

"Jaejoong! Hey, Jae!" Yunho benar-benar ingin membuat Jaejoong tenang. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu! Bagaimana ini? Apa lagi Jaejoong bergerak mundur teratur untuk menghindari dirinya.

Yunho tidak habis pikir dengan kondisi Jaejoong. Segera dia memeluk pria yang lebih pendek itu dan memberi pukulan telak di tengkuknya. Memaksa Jaejoong pingsan.

Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong di atas ranjang. Menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih basah di pipi Jaejoong. Setelah merasa Jaejoong tenang, Yunho keluar dan turun ke bawah. Merasa heran kenapa bibi Jaejoong tidak kaget mendengar Jaejoong menangis histeris seperti tadi.

"Bibi?" Yunho celingukan mencari bibi Jaejoong. Wanita itu tidak ada dimanapun. Padahal dia hendak meminta tolong untuk menyiapkan minuman hangat untuk Jaejoong.

Namun Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat note di pintu kulkas.

.

_Jae, makanan ada di kulkas. Bibi pulang jam enam nanti. Ajak temanmu makan malam._

.

Pulang jam enam? Yunho menautkan alisnya heran. Kenapa bibi Jaejoong pergi dan baru kembali jam enam pagi? Memangnya kenapa?

Ah, tidak mau ambil pusing, Yunho memilih membuatkan teh madu untuk Jaejoong. Membawanya ke kamar.

Yunho berjongkok di samping kasur. Matanya memandang Jaejoong namum pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Apa yang harus dia lakukan nanti? Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Kenapa Jaejoong suka tiba-tiba histeris dan sering melukai dirinya sendiri? Pria itu ingin sekali mengoprek kenangan Jaejoong.

Namun jika dilihat dari kondisi Jaejoong sekarang. Akan fatal jadinya jika dia memaksa Jaejoong untuk bercerita. Yunho hanya bisa menyimpulkan Jaejoong pernah mengalami rasa trauma yang berlebihan.

Semakin dipikirkan, kepalanya terasa semakin sakit. Yunho mengambil parfume milik Jaejoong dan membaui pria cantik yang masih pingsan itu agar terbangun.

Jaejoong menggeliyat. Dengan segera Yunho mengambil teh yang dia buat.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk dan memberikan teh itu kepada pria yang tampak terlihat rapuh. Dia menatap tiap Jaejoong menyesap tehnya dengan ragu. Pria itu tidak angkat bicara dan juga tidak bersikap aneh-aneh.

Yunho menghela nafas. Dia tidak bisa memaksa Jaejoong jika begini. Pria itu duduk di depan Jaejoong dan menatapnya dalam.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Yunho. Membuat Jaejoong mau tidak mau menatap pria itu karena heran.

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Entah mungkin terlihat aneh. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu bercerita," ucap Yunho yakin. Dia mendekati Jaejoong dan menggengam tangan kanan Jaejoong yang kosong, "T-tapi bolehkan kau mulai terbuka terhadapku?"

Pria itu menatap Jaejoong lembut. Membawa perasaan lain pada Jaejoong. Dia masih ragu dan hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. Belum berani menjawab Yunho.

"Aku berjanji akan menjadi teman yang baik dan melindungimu."

.

* * *

.

_Yunho hanya ingin Jaejoong memiliki relasi yang baik._

Kim Jaejoong yang selama ini hampir tidak pernah menyentuh kantin. Namun genggaman erat Yunho di tangan kirinya memaksa Jaejoong untuk mengikuti pria itu.

"Junsu-ah!" Yunho mendekati ketiga temannya dan duduk di satu bangku kosong yang memang Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu sisakan untuk Yunho. Jaejoong berdiri di samping Yunho. Dia ingin pergi hanya saja tangan Yunho masih mengenggamnya erat.

Yunho menengok ke piring milik teman-temannya, "Tiba-tiba aku ingin kari seperti Changmin," gumamnya pelan. Detik berikutnya dia bangkit dan kembali menarik Jaejoong menuju stan kantin yang menjual kari.

Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin hanya saling berpandangan saja. Mereka ingat bahwa Yunho mengirim mereka pesan untuk bersikap se-normal mungkin terhadap Jaejoong. Yunho sama sekali tidak cerita apapun mereka harus melakukan itu. Tapi sebagai sahabat yang baik, mereka memberi ruang privasi bagi Yunho. Walaupun mereka berempat sahabat, bukan berarti Yunho harus menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka.

Junsu mengembangkan senyum saat matanya bertemu dengan Jaejoong yang membawa nampan berisi dua piring kari dan Yunho mengambil satu kursi dari meja yang kosong.

"Yah kalian, trio. Jaejoong ikut kemari, ya," Yunho meletakkan kursi di sampingnya untuk Jaejoong. Dia menaruh piring kari di hadapan Jaejoong, "Makan yang banyak."

Changmin ingin sekali tertawa! Hyung-nya yang selama ini cuek tiba-tiba menjadi perhatian membuatnya merasa geli! Namun kaki Yoochun yang menginjaknya membuat wajahnya yang menahan tawa menjadi kesakitan.

"Yun, hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut latihan bola karena paduan suara sekolah kita akan ikut dalam opening pentas seni satu setengah bulan lagi," Junsu angkat suara memecah keheningan.

Yunho menelan karinya, "Wah, aku baru ingat pentas seni sebentar lagi. Kelas kalian mau menampilkan apa?"

Changmin menatap Yunho semangat, "Kami drama musikal! Kau tahu, Junsu dan Yoochun jadi peran utama! Aww~ sweet!" ucap Changmin menggebu-gebu dan mendapat senggolan kesal dari Yoochun yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Wah?! Apa nama dramanya?"

Yoochun menatap sinis Changmin yang hendak menjawab, "Tidak usah dibahas…"

Tapi bukan Shim Changmin namanya jika mendengarkan apa yang hyung-nya katakan, "_Dangerous Love_! Omonaa" layaknya fans girl, Changmin menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada. Dan setelah mendapat tatapan jengkel dari YooSu dia tertawa puas.

"Kau tahu? Kelas kita penuh wanita aneh penyuka Boys Love!" protes Junsu kesal. Dia menyuap bekal buatan ibunya dengan bar-bar.

Ngomong-ngomong sedari tadi Jaejoong diam saja. Yunho menoleh ke arah teman barunya, "Kelas kita belum menyiapkan apa-apa. Menurutmu apa yang seru?"

Jaejoong menunduk menatap piringnya yang baru habis seperempatnya. Tidak seperti Yunho yang sudah habis, "Tidak tahu."

Hening. Jawaban Jaejoong membuat suasana tiba-tiba menjadi canggung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Su. Kalau kau senggang, bisa ajak Jaejoong ikut klub paduan suara? Suara dia bagus, loh," ucap Yunho memuji Jaejoong.

Junsu berusaha menjalani skenario Yunho, "_Jeongmal_? Kebetulan jumlah laki-laki di klub kita sedikit sekali. Makanya susah. Jika perempuan semua bisa di bagi menjadi Sopran 1, Sopran 2 dan Alto. Tapi jika ada laki-laki maka akan tambah baritone. Di klub ini yang pria hanya aku, Changmin dan tiga lainnya. Sedangkan perempuannya 25! Gila, kita kalah jumlah. Suara kami bisa terendam jika tidak dikeluarkan sekuat tenaga," entah kenapa Junsu malah menjadi mengebu-gebu. Dia menatap Jaejoong dan menggerakan kedua tangannya saat berucap.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar Yunho. Orang kedua yang berucap banyak kepadanya selain Yunho. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan terlihat bodoh mendengar celotehan Junsu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tipe _high-note voice_, ya? Walau kamu jarang berbicara tapi telingaku peka. Changmin malah bisa dua-duanya. _Low-note_ dan _high-note_. Dia jago sekali!" Junsu masih berceloteh dengan riang. Sedangkan Yoochun, Changmin dan Yunho sudah tahu jika pria sexy itu tidak bisa direm jika sudah berbicara.

"Jaejoong-ah," Jaejoong kaget Junsu sudah memanggilnya dengan seakrab ini, "Kau suka musik dengan _genre_ apa?"

"A-anu,"Jaejoong menatap Junsu ragu. Matanya sekilas melirik Yunho, "Aku suka_ballad_."

"Mwo?!" Junsu menepuk tangannya, "Kau seperti Yoochun saja. Jangan sering-sering mendengar _ballad_. Nanti jadi gombal! Aku punya banyak lagu dengan _beat_cepat. Tapi tetap enak di dengar. Nanti kupinjamkan kaset-nya."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Junsu yang terdengar lucu ditelinganya.

Dan sampai berikutnya Junsu terus berceloteh banyak hal karena terlalu bersemangat dan Jaejoong dengan tenang mendengar semua perkataan Junsu. Menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dan tertawa kecil saat melihat tingkah Junsu dan Changmin yang lucu.

Saat bel, mereka mulai berpencar. Yunho dan Jaejoong ke kelas mereka, begitu juga dengan Junsu, Changmin dan Yoochun.

.

"Mereka baik, ya…" gumam Jaejoong pelan saat mereka sudah kembali ke kelas.

Yunho terlonjak kaget. Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong berbicara duluan. Biasanya dia harus berceloteh sampai capek agar Jaejoong mau merespon-nya.

"Tentu saja mereka baik. Mereka temanku dari kecil," Yunho tersenyum mengingat sahabat-sahabatnya.

Wajah senang Jaejoong perlahan berubah menjadi datar. Dadanya terasa berdenyut kecil saat mendengar kata 'teman'.

Yunho menyadari perubahan dari Jaejoong mulai merasa bersalah. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, "Kenapa, Jae?"

Jaejoong menggeleng dan menatap Yunho singkat, "Tidak apa-apa."

Yunho mendesah. Lagi-lagi sisi tertutup dan keras kepala Jaejoong keluar, "Terbuka padaku, Jae. Aku mohon."

Jaejoong memainkan tangannya. Ragu untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Dia tetap menggeleng. Malah bersingut menjauhi Yunho. Takut pria itu bertanya-tanya lagi.

Aigo…

.

* * *

.

Karena hari ini Yunho ada kegiatan klub, Jaejoong pulang terlebih dahulu. Dia bersyukur pria itu tidak ikut karena walau senang ada yang memperhatikannya, dia merasa lelah juga. Kemarin saat Yunho memergokinya jantungnya berasa dipompa terlalu cepat. Saat Yunho memaksanya untuk bercerita, semua kenangan pahit itu langsung membanjiri otaknya.

Tidak-tidak…

Kau tidak boleh memikirkan masa lalumu, Jae. Orang akan ngeri melihat kau menjerit-jerit takut.

Jaejoong memasuki rumah bibinya yang sepi dan masih sama seperti saat dia tinggalkan tadi pagi. Dia membaca memo di kulkas jika bibinya akan pulang jam enam pagi. Tapi sampai sekarang batang hidungnya belum terlihat.

Dengan malas Jaejoong segera naik ke lantai atas dan membuka buru-buru jaket hitamnya. Dia sudah gerah sejak memasuki jam pelajaran ke-empat. Namun jika dia membuka jaketnya maka teman-temannya—kecuali Yunho—akan menatap horror luka-luka di tangannya.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur karena lelah. Kakinya yang telanjang bergerak-gerak. Matanya mulai terpejam dan dia menarik nafas banyak-banyak.

Oh, ya… jika membahas kembali tentang Yunho, sebenarnya hati Jaejoong menerima dengan sukacita kehadiran pria yang mau menjadi temannya. Namun tubuhnya selalu menolak. Dia takut tersakiti. Otaknya sudah memikirkan sejuta hal yang bisa saja Yunho lakukan terhadapnya. Dia trauma dengan rasa sakit—walaupun dirinya selfinjury, tetapi ini kasus yang berbeda. Disakiti orang lain atau menyakiti diri sendiri adalah hal yang berbeda untuk pandangan Jaejoong.

Dia memilih menyakiti dirinya karena rasa sakit membuatnya _lupa_! Otaknya akan fokus dengan rasa sakitnya, bukan dengan masa lalunya yang mengerikan.

_'Lihat anak itu. Orang tuanya mati dan hidup mengelandang.'_

_'Katanya ada tentara pernah memperkosanya.'_

Tubuh Jaejoong mengejang. Keringat dingin mulai keluar. Tangannya buru-buru meraih peniti yang biasa dia taruh di bawah bantal.

TIDAK ADA!

Shit! Jaejoong baru ingat Yunho mengambil semuanya!

Nafas Jaejoong memburu. Ketakutan segera membanjiri perasannya. Tubuhnya sudah terguncang tidak karuan. Dalam posisi duduk, tangan kanan Jaejoong yang memiliki kuku agak panjang mencengkram lengan kirinya.

Semakin kuat. Semakin kuat!

"Ah…" Jaejoong meringis sakit saat darah mulai mengalir dari sela-sela kukunya yang menghujam lengan kirinya. Sepercik darah keluar dari lengan kirinya. Yeah… rasa sakit ini. Jaejoong suka rasa sakit ini. Membuat dia melupakan semua masalahnya.

Menyakiti diri seperti ganja bagi Jaejoong.

Saat kau melakukan-nya terus menerus itu akan memberi ektasi lain.

Dan saat kau berhenti, rasanya mau mati!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jaejoong sedang bermain kartu bersama Yunho dan empat anak dari kelas mereka. Tentu saja Yunho yang mengajak.

Ini sudah satu minggu sejak Yunho gencar sekali mendekatinya. Jaejoong mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Awalnya Jaejoong bilang dia benci daging karena baunya. Lalu tidak suka disentuh secara intes. Walau cuman dua hal yang Jaejoong beberkan kepada Yunho, pria itu sudah bahagia setengah mati.

Yunho menatap serius kartu ditangannya. Sebentar lagi dia mau menang…

_KRIIING_

Hanya saja bel yang berbunyi nyaring menggagalkannya. HAHAHAHA Poor Yunho.

Yunho kesal membereskan kartunya dibantu oleh Jaejoong. Sedangkan anak-anak yang lain sudah kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing, "Padahal sebentar lagi menang!" gerutu Yunho.

Murid-murid yang sudah duduk dengan rapi menunggu guru. Hanya saja sudah lewat 10 menit belum ada guru yang masuk. Namun tak lama ada murid kelas lain yang mengumumkan jika guru Matematika anemia-nya kumat dan sekarang sedang tertidur di UKS. Hal ini tentu saja disambut dengan sorakan bahagia. Dua jam tidak ada guru rasanya seperti di surga~

"Bagaimana kita membahas tentang pentas seni saja?" celetuk ketua kelas. Hening sejenak dan murid-murid lain segera meng-iyakan.

Kelas Yunho memilih menampilkan drama klasik. Sebuah drama yang diambil dari dongeng anak kecil, _Beauty and the Beast_.

"Kita tentukan tokoh-tokoh terlebih dahulu, baru memikirkan dana, skenario dan kostum. Murid di kelas kita ada 40 jadi aku harap kita bisa membagi tugas dengan benar," ujar ketua kelas dengan nada berwibawanya, "Ada yang mau mengajukan diri?"

Sunyi.

Para murid malah saling memandang dan ada yang saling menyikut. Beberapa perempuan mulai berbisik-bisik. Namun semuanya langsung terhenti saat Jessica mengangkat tangan, "Aku ingin menjadi kakak dari si Beauty."

Dan detik selanjutnya beberapa siswa mulai mengajukan diri dan berusaha agar tidak mendapat peran sulit karena tidak mau repot. Ada yang memilih menjadi sang ayah, menjadi pelayan, bahkan ada yang rela menjadi kuda agar tidak diberi macam-macam beban. Namun hal ini membuat posisi tokoh utama tidak ada yang mau memakai.

"Aku mengusulkan Jung Yunho menjadi pangerannya!" Jessica mengangkat tangan dan melirik iseng ke arah Yunho.

Yunho mengkerutkan dahi tidak suka, "Yah! Yah! Aku susah mengafal."

"Ketua kelas, Yunho saja yang jadi pangeraan~"

Yunho kalah telak. Siswi-siswi di kelasnya ribut ingin menjadikan dirinya sebagai sang pangeran. Sosok asli dari Beast.

Jessica yang masih heboh mengangkat tangan, "Lalu JaeSuk yang jadi Beast!"

Tawa langsung mengelegar begitu saja di kelas itu. JaeSuk yang memang tidak diberi wajah tampan hanya ikut tertawa karena sifatnya yang _easy going_.

Saat tawa mereda, ketua kelas kembali menatap daftar-daftar nama yang ada di papan tulis, "Lalu siapa yang mau menjadi Beauty?"

_Sunyi…_

Jelas saja! Beauty pasti akan menjadi peran yang sangat merepotkan! Dialog-nya akan banyak sekali karena dia adalah tokoh utama.

Namun saat ada yang mengangkat tangan, makan semua serentak menatap orang itu, "Jika Yunho menjadi pangeran, aku mau menjadi Beauty."

Ketua kelas tersenyum tipis. Lega karena satu masalah sudah selesai, "Oke, BoA menjadi Beauty!"

Yunho hanya menopang dagunya. Dia sudah biasa dipasang-pasangkan kesana-kemari. Walaupun pada akhirnya hanya menjadi _hoax_ saja. Tapi matanya sekilas menatap Jaejoong yang hanya diam melihat tulisan-tulisan di papan tulis.

Yunho segera mengangkat tangan, "Ketua! Jaejoong bisa jadi apa?"

Tidak ada yang bisa berkutik saat Yunho mulai membela Jaejoong. Sudah seminggu lebih Yunho selalu memusatkan perhatiannya ke Jaejoong.

Ketua kelas diam sebentar, "Jaejoong-_sshi_ mau menjadi narator?"

Yunho menepuk tangannya. Ini basi menjadi kemajuan untuk Jaejoong, "Tentu saja Jaejoong bisa!" ucap Yunho percaya diri.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menatap horror ke arah Yunho. Dia tidak pernah mengikuti acara seperti ini. Murid-murid pasti tidak ada yang perduli dengan dirinya.

Rapat tentang tokoh selesai dan langsung membahas tentang dana. Karena ada waktu kosong, Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dan mencubit lengan pria itu pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yunho mengedip, "Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya bagus bisa ikut acara seperti ini. Masa-masa seperti ini hanya satu kali seumur hidup!"

Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya, "Aku demam panggung, Yunho!"

.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
